Kocar-Kacir
by diesdiary
Summary: Shouto bersikap aneh, membuatnya merasakan gladi bersih menghadapi All Might versi villain. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Shouto?


**Jangan jadi pengecut dengan akun guest ya**

**Kalau mau menghujat lewat PM kan bisa.**

**Stop NGEBACOT yang tidak penting di kolom RESENSI.**

**Terimakasih :)**

* * *

Todoroki Shouto x Yaoyorozu Momo

* * *

Seharusnya Momo tahu, mempercayai ucapan Shouto adalah hal buruk. Pemuda itu membuatnya hampir jantungan pagi ini. Dia memang mengajak untuk bertemu didepan asrama jam setengah tujuh, dalam rangka mendekatkan diri karena mereka satu tim untuk mengerjakan tugas dari wali kelas mereka. Tapi pemuda itu sudah memerhatikannya bahkan dari saat semua orang baru bangun.

"Selamat pagi Todoroki-san."

Apa-apaan wajah datar yang menatapnya penuh sangsi saat jam menunjuk pukul setengah tujuh lewat empat menit.

Bukannya menjawab sapaan pagi darinya, Shouto malah cemberut--walaupun terlihat seperti triplek dan mengatakan hal diluar dugaan.

"Apa ini jam setengah tujuh tepat Yaoyorozu? Kau telat empat menit lebih dua puluh tujuh detik." Kenapa otak si pemuda triplek berquirk ganda mirip Tenya?

Katakan kau Iida Tenya, kau yang telah mencekoki Shouto dengan kedisiplinan dan tata krama juga norma kan! Dia berakhir mengumpati sang ketua kelas. Dia menuduh secara kotor kalau ini semua adalah ajaran sesat sang ketua kelas.

"Todoroki-san aku kan tidak menjajikan aku tak akan telat, kau tahu aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu." Dia tersenyum berusaha menahan sikap ingin menggampar wajah kelewat datar Todoroki Shouto. Apa-apaan ekspresi marah yang terlihat membuat emosi meninggi--karena sama saja tanpa ekspresi.

Terus sifat sensian yang Shouto tunjukan padanya juga sangat beragam, biasanya pemuda itu tak pernah merengek, dia beneran merengek kemarin pada Momo. Hanya karena belajar kelompok mereka diundur hari Minggu. Hell, Momo meminta maaf dengan amat sangat bersungguh-sungguh sampai sujud-sujud setelahnya.

Terhitung seminggu Momo dibuat ketar-ketir dengan tingkah absurd pangeran es yang kini beralih julukan--menurutnya menjadi pangeran absurd.

"Pokoknya aku marah padamu." ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Momo berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

Sudah diputuskan, sepertinya otak Shouto sedang mengalami reparasi, tak mungkin Shouto yang kalem dan kebanyakan terlihat keren menjadi sangat aneh dan penuh tingkah absurd begini kan?

"T-tunggu Todoroki-san, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Ah berakhir sudah rencana mengajak berjalan damai sambil menanyakan tips memiliki pemikiran cepat tanggap. Momo keburu dongkol oleh sifat tak terduga lain dari seorang Shouto Todoroki.

Shouto kira rencananya berjalan sukses. Terbukti Momo tak pernah lagi terlihat cuek padanya, bahkan sering membujuknya untuk menanggapi dan memberinya atensi lebih.

Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran begini? Alasan apa Shouto sampai out of character begini--pengecualian pada mimik wajah yang tak bisa disetel semudah itu.

Mudah jawabannya. Shouto merasa atensi dan interaksi bersama Momo begitu berbeda, bahkan membuat jantungnya kadang berdebar sangat bar-bar. Saat ia menceritakan hal ini pada Denki, yang dia dapatkan adalah umpatan, walau Shouto sendiri tak menanggapi, tapi kesimpulan dari umpatan Denki yang isinya mengolok ia akan merebut sumber incaran hobi mesumnya bersama Minoru adalah kalau ia sedang dimabuk cinta.

Demi sempak hijau polkadot Izuku, Shouto sama sekali tak paham apa yang dikatakan Denki. Karena secepat kilat pemuda kuning itu mengatakan cara menggebet perempuan dengan kilat _swag twinkling-twinkling_. Entah dari mana, Shouto mendadak jijik dengan kata terakhir, teringat Yuuga.

Denki hanya mengatakan kalau ingin menggebet perempuan, dia harus mendapat perhatian terus menerus, mencuri perhatian sang pujaan hati dari mulai cara normal yang _cool_ atau cara alay yang mirip _too cool._

Dan jatuhnya, dia bertingkah yang bukan dirinya sekali, tapi anehnya Momo benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya, dia selalu datang dengan suka rela. Bahkan mengejarnya yang sedang mengeluh ngambek.

Shouto tentu klepek-klepek didatangi oleh sang pujaan hati. Jantungnya berdebar bagai bucin yang menemukan bahan. Apa mungkin Shouto terlalu alay sampai sering sekali mengeluh ngambek pada Momo agar diberi atensi lebih.

Sifat kalemnya yang dulu tak bisa membuat gadis itu sering berinteraksi dengannya, tapi setelah sifatnya berubah Momo sering sekali berinteraksi dengannya.

Di dalam kepalanya, cara yang diberikan Denki benar-benar ampuh, dia hanya tak tahu sampai mana keampuhan itu dikalahkan oleh kesabaran tipis Momo.

Seperti hari ini, dia yang memiliki janji bekerja kelompok dengan Momo berniat mengusik gadis itu lagi. Tapi hampir dirinya mendekat ke arahnya, samar mendengar keluh kesah pelan yang diserukannya pada teman-temannya.

"Aku malas menemui Todoroki-san kalau saja tugas ini tak begitu penting."

Tanggapan beberapa gadis beragam, seperti kernyitan di dahi, atau bahkan pertanyaaan kenapa yang mengumbar begitu saja.

"Eh kenapa malas? Todoroki kan tampan, kalaupun dia memang cuek paling tidak wajahnya mengurangi emosi kan?"

Dalam hati Momo mengumpati omongan Mina yang mengatakan kata cuek dengan mudah, dia tak tahu tersiksanya ia selama seminggu karena tingkah sensian dan juga absurdnya orang yang bersangkutan.

"Iya juga ya, kau ini seharusnya bersyukur karena tak sekelompok dengan manusia granat yang suka mengumpat seperti Bakugou, Yaomomo." Kyouka menepuk pundak Ochako yang terlihat seperti tertimpa batu besar dipundaknya. Karena gadis chubby itulah yang ketiban sial harus satu kelompok dengan Katsuki.

"Aku lebih memilih satu kelompok dengan Mineta-san kalau begini keadaannya."

Semua gadis terperangah mendengar penuturan yang ia katakan, ayolah satu kelas juga tau kalau Momo paling menghindari Minoru selama ini karena kemesuman bocah anggur itu.

"Kau tak salah bicara kan Momo-chan?" Tooru merinding disko dibuatnya, ia juga sering kena jahilan Minoru dan Denki omong-omong.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai sefrustasi ini satu kelompok dengan Todoroki-chan, Yaoyorozu-chan kero?"

"Hum?!" Angguk Ochako menanggapi dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penasaran tentunya. Setelah kembali dari jurang kefrustasian memikirkan kerja kelompoknya dengan Katsuki.

Apa perlu gadis itu jabarkan pegalnya menunggu agar Shouto mau keluar dari minimarket hanya karena dia merengek ingin sekali membeli permen yang sama dengannya, yang saat itu sedang habis stoknya. Dia malu luar biasa.

Atau acara tak mau bicara dan mengatakan apa kemauannya saat Momo mengajaknya memakan eskrim, karena dia telat berangkat bareng. Momo ingin menangis darah mengingat kesabaran plus ultra yang sudah ia keluarkan demi pemuda triplek yang kini sensian itu.

"Banyak sekali alasannya minna-san, aku merasa kalau satu minggu seperti pelatihan dan gladi bersih menghadapi All Might versi villain."

Wajah ditutupi tangan, Momo tak tahu apapun yang ia hadapi seminggu ini adalah efek pubertas yang dimiliki si surai dwiwarna. Efek jatuh cinta yang dilabuhkan sang pemuda pada dirinya.

"Ara-ara Momo-chan terlihat sangat kelelahan ne." Serempak kelima gadis lain menepuk pundak sang gadis raven.

Tak tahu kah engkau tentang kehadiran sosok bungsu Todoroki yang kini memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi pribadi triplek dengan kualiti lebih lempeng dan mulus dari biasanya.

Omong-omong terimakasih Denki, kau membuat anak Endeavour merasa patah arang di tengah perjuangan karena penjelasan super singkatmu yang diartikan sangat polos oleh sang pemuda.

.

Jam setengah sebelas siang, Momo menemuinya dengan wajah yang dipasang terlihat ceria. Shouto akhirnya tau beban hati gadis itu selama seminggu setelah tak sengaja menguping tadi pagi.

"Halo Todoroki-san."

Jadi yang selanjutnya Shouto lalukan adalah, melirik sinis gadis itu sambil menggumam menyambutnya. Tatapan dingin dan juga wajah tanpa ekspresi yang lebih mengarah ke tatapan--ayo berantem aku ngga suka kita akur.

Momo dibuat jungkir balik karena perubahan sikap Shouto yang bagai roller coaster. Ujian apa lagi yang akan ia hadapi?

Tapi yang dia ekspektasikan soal kesensian Shouto karena dia agak telat tak juga berkumandang. Hei padahal dia sudah berlatih sabar dengan mengajak chat si Simsimi tadi selama sepuluh menit, yang menghasilkan hapenya sempat ia banting.

Well, pelatihan emosi yang begitu instan bisa ia raih.

Tapi bahkan aktivitas kerja kelompok mereka berjalan normal. Pemuda itu juga bersikap normal, tak ada rengekan, dan pertanyaan Momo dijawabi seadanya, dan juga kadang hanya lewat tatapan mata yang biasa dipancarkan.

Kemana perginya wajah triplek tapi nada manja yang terkesan ingin dipeluk beribu semut karena kemanisannya. Momo tak bisa fokus bekerja kalau Shouto malah bersikap biasa.

Apa mungkin waktu seminggu bisa membuatnya kuat secara mental menghadapi lelaki triplek sensian versi original Shouto Todoroki? Beribu tanda tanya seakan memenuhi seluk beluk kepalanya.

"Yaoyorozu, nomer ini bagai-"

Tak diteruskan, wajah Momo yang mendekat dengan pandangan menyelidik membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan memerah seketika, dia hanya kaget asli, tak ada niatan salah tingkah hingga membuat Momo juga memerah.

"Ma-maaf Todoroki-san, aku hanya memastikan kalau Todoroki-san tidak marah karena aku telat dua puluh menit."

Pemuda itu mengernyit, dengan masih ekspresi datar, walau terlihat sekali berpikir, dan terlihat begitu imut dimata Momo sekarang. Berbeda dengan sikap sok imutnya kemarin yang jatuhnya menyeramkan.

"Ah. Lupakan, yang penting ini selesai dan aku bisa kembali berlatih." ucapan singkat dan penuh inti pembicaraan sebagaimana ciri khas Shouto membuatnya terdiam juga. Oke, Momo kembali menemui si pangeran es tanpa ekspresi dan emosi sekarang.

Dia malah tambah tak bisa berinteraksi, bisa dikatakan versi sensian Shouto membuatnya bisa leluasa dalam berkata dan melontarkan pendapat. Posisinya malah serba salah begini sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Mengetahui ada sedikit rasa ragu dan keresahan di wajah sang gadis membuatnya bertanya, pemuda yang sudah kembali waras itu tak menunjukan hal menarik lagi.

Dia mengakhiri eksperimen gila yang dicetuskan oleh Denki. Terlihat konyol sampai ia mau melakukan hal itu lagi, ia bertobat karena penuturan keluh kesah gadis yang ia sukai itu tadi pagi. Ternyata sikap dewasa yang ia tinggalkan seminggu lebih berharga dari perhatian Momo yang ternyata cuma sikap tak enak hati.

"Todoroki-san tak se-sensi kemarin."

"Maaf soal itu. Aku bersikap tak baik padamu selama seminggu."

Heh, jadi bocah hetero itu sengaja melakukannya? Momo sedang dipermainkan kah? Dia tak terima sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terlanjur berpikir kalau Shouto hanya butuh perhatian lebih. Jadi dia ikhlas-ikhlas saja menanggapi Shouto.

"Tak apa kok, hanya saja sikap Todoroki-san yang sekarang lebih sulit ku pahami." Dia menyungging senyum menawan membuat Shouto tambah berdebar, dan mengalihkan pandang, tak ingin kelepasan mencubit pipi memerah sang gadis.

"Sulit dipahami?"

Momo tanpa sadar kelepasan bicara, dia semakin malu dan menunduk, seakan telah kehilangan kewarasan saat mengatakan kalimat barusan.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

Shouto mendekat, terlalu dekat untuk sekedar menanyakan ucapan lirihnya yang tak sanggup diraih telinga.

Momo kembali dibawa pergi dari dunia ini oleh pesona berbeda sosok Shouto Todoroki. Apa ia lupa mengatakan kalau ia sedikit menaruh hati pada teman sekelasnya yang satu ini?

"Apa aku membuatmu bingung?" Hembusan nafas yang menyapu permukaan wajah, juga tatapan polos tak berdasar niat mesum membuat Momo tak sanggup memijak ke tanah. Si sialan Shouto tampan sekali dimatanya.

Bisakah seseorang membuatmu sekocar- kacir ini hingga debaran jantung tak bisa diredam begitu saja hanya karena berbagai sikap dan tindakan juga sisi baru dalam diri seseorang? Kalau ditanya seperti itu Momo dengan mantap mengangguk, untuk prestasi yang Shouto raih.

"Bu-bukan."

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau begitu." Senyum tipis, tak melebihi tiga puluh derajat bibir itu melengkung, tapi Momo dikungkung lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya gila setengah mati.

End

**_Hai, salam kenal dari saya yang membucinkan couple manis ini. Ini adalah oneshoot pertama mereka, dan obviously saya sangat senang mengerjakannya._**

**_Adios_**

**_Regards, DiesDiary_**


End file.
